Chapter 359
Fairies vs. the Underworld is the 359th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. At the headquarters of Tartaros, Tempester undergoes the regeneration of his body while Minerva is put through a process to change her into a Demon while the other members of the Dark Guild take an interest in Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Fairy Tail learns of the locations of various former Magic Council members and makes plans to protect them as well as take down Tartaros. While at the house of Michello, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla attempt to find the reason behind the council members being targeted when suddenly, Jackal appears and bombs the house before confronting Natsu. Summary In the headquarters of Tartaros, Tempester apologizes to Kyôka for what happened. As she tells him their is no need, he asks if Tempester is his name, noting that due to how many of his lives he has sacrificed, he can no longer remember his name and thus they do not matter to him at all. As he asks how long it will take to resurrect him, Kyôka explains that it will take longer than usual due to the simultaneous change the group is performing on Minerva to turn her into a demon. As Franmalth expresses hope that she will not turn out as poorly as Doriate did, he wonders how much the issues will cost them. Hearing this, Tempester states that he would have completed his mission had it not been for Fairy Tail's intervention. Hearing this, Minerva thrashes angrily from within her tank, something Kyôka notices as she remembers them as the guild which took down Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart and wonders if they will stand against Tartaros. At Fairy Tail, Natsu is eager to attack Tartaros, forcing his guildmates to hold him back. Makarov is similarly upset but states that they do not have enough information on Tartaros to do anything, something Erza concurs with. With Lucy recalling that they are targeting former members of the Magic Council, Gray suggests finding one of them. Macao states that this will be problematic due to their locations being secretive for security reasons, to which Cana states that such means there's nothing they can do. However, Loke appears and reveals that he has knowledge of several of their locations which he obtained by his own means. Taking Loke's information, the Fairy Tail Mages prepare for war and split into teams to seek out and protect former council members as well as obtain any information they have on other such former members, about Tartaros, as well as why they may be after them. Porlyusica tells everyone that should they run into the Mage who attacked Laxus and the others, they should bring back a sample of his blood so that a vaccine can be created from it for the poison. Elfman looks over Evergreen and promises to get revenge for her while Mirajane looks over Laxus and commends him on his courage, which she states that they will not forget. Standing in front of everyone, Makarov exclaims that while Tartaros is one of the three largest Dark Guilds just as Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart were, the latter two were taken down and Tartaros shall be as well. Reminding everyone of what happened, Makarov claims that they will be sure to eliminate Tartaros for the sake of their friends. Some time later, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla arrive at the house for former councilor Michello, to whom they explain the situation and state that they need to protect. Michello is less than enthusiastic to see them, knowing of Fairy Tail in the past and ask if they simply want him to lure Tartaros out. Though Carla claims they will come regardless, Michello raises a fuss and decides to leave until his granddaughter Michelia speaks up against his rudeness, asking if he, as a former council member, can simply sit by as his former colleagues are being killed. Once he calms down, Lucy asks if he knows why Tartaros is after him, to which he states that he doesn't know only to suddenly come to a startling realization. However, before he is able to explain, Natsu pushes Lucy and Wendy to the ground quickly does the same to Michello and Michelia, having come across a strange scent when suddenly an explosion occurs. Everyone gathers together and is surprised to find themselves alive, realizing soon after that Natsu ate most of the explosion. From atop the building, Jackal oversees the destruction and expresses his surprise that the Fairy Tail Mages lived. Having seen him deal with his technique, Jackal asks Natsu who he is, to which he reveals his identity and claims that he will begin the annihilation of Tartaros. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Lion, Leo * ** Curses used *Bomb Curse Spells used *None Armors used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lion Key Navigation